Miedo a enamorarme de ti cuando ya lo estaba
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: "el mundo en el que vivimos es demasiado demasiado peligroso para pararse a enamorarse" esas palabras se repiten en su mente, miles y miles de veces,como si de una barrera invisible se tratará, ni siquiera recuerda quién le dijo esa frase, hace ya demasiado tiempo que dejo de escuchar lo que le decía la gente "Yo creo que lo verdaderamente peligroso es no tener miedo a enamorarse"
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC ESTABA BASADO EN UN PERSONAJE QUE CREE PARA UNA HISTORIA DE HXH QUE PENSAMOS EN UN FORO, ESTA ESCRITA EN COLABORACIÓN CON MI AMIGO MIGUEL (GRACIAS ^/^), BUENO, PENSAMIENTOS MÍOS APARTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC (NO SE SI ESTA PAREJA LES GUSTARA) Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASARSE A LEERLO Y DEDICARLE SU TIEMPO,ASÍ YA NO LES ENTRETENGO MÁS Y ESPERO QUE E GUSTE ESTE PROLOGO, MUCHO GUSTO**

**" Esa pelea,esa chica,esa maldita chica,eso,todo,cambio todo...¿queda suficiente tiempo en el mundo y suficiente paz para que yo pueda sentir esto?"**

**_"¿Acaso soy masoquista?,debo serlo, o si no, un maldito imbécil..."_**

Lucy, la típica chica de la que nunca te enamorarías. De la que tal vez mantendrías las distancias si no lograses captar su magnetismo, la clase de chica que siempre te acaba metiendo en líos,una chica no muy femenina, criada con hombres, a la que no le interesa su apariencia, pero aun que lo oculte, pero si lo que opines de ella. la chica a la que si le caes mal, te pega, y si le caes bien, te pega aun mas fuerte. No sabes como reaccionar ante ella, una chica que un día te sonríe de una manera que te hace perder la cabeza y se ríe de la vida, y otros en los que es mejor no toparse en su camino simplemente para no acabar de cromo en la pared más típica chica, que si te acercas te traería de chica que si ve que sus sentimientos son más fuertes que su cabezonería seguramente te mandaría lo más lejos chica que nunca a conocido en sus propias carnes el significado de la palabra "amor" y que le da miedo sentirlo, la chica a la que si le mostrases tus sentimientos se vería frágil y asustada, por pena o por miedo a que fuesen una broma. La chica que verdaderamente es frágil y insegura debajo de una coraza de rudeza, poca gente a podido ver debajo de esa coraza, y una vez que lo han visto, darías su vida por ella. La típica clase de chica de la que nunca te enamorarías, como dije antes, por que para ti, es adentrarte en lo desconocido. Pero hay gente que ama lo desconocido, pero debe pelear más aun por ello, y con eso, con una pelea callejera, comenzó todo...

"Maldita sea, me han estafado, que rabia, se han quedado con el dinero que gane en la última misión,malditos sean mil veces" pensó furiosa.

observo la manzana podrida y la lanzó contra unas cajas apiladas, derrumbandolas. Se río un poco más alegre, pero poco después volvío a estar enfadada y se dirigió de nuevo a la plaza. contemplo al hombre que la había estafado y se dirigió allí. Era más alto que ella, así que le tiro de la camiseta. el hombre se giro y la contemplo con sorna.  
-Si es la niñita de antes,¿te ha gustado la manzana?  
-Menos humos,viejo, devuélveme mi dinero-le dijo intentando mantener la calma  
-Lo siento, pero la comida no se puede devolver-dijo el señor ignorandola  
-Mira, estoy haciendo muchos esfuerzos para contenerme, ¡así que o me das mi dinero, viejo estafador y demente o te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme estafado!-le gritó haciendo que la gente se volviese a mirarlos.  
-Silencio, niña, me vas a arruinar-dijo el hombre tapándole la boca.  
Ella aun más enojada le mordió la mano, y acto seguido le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo, lo que hizo que toda la gente los mirase.  
-¡Te dije que me des mi dinero!-grito remangándose la camisa-¿¡que?!¡¿ACASO ERES SORDO?!  
-¡Maldita mocosa!-el tendero vio a unos hombres fornidos que pasaban por allí y sonrío,le lanzo una verdura a la niña, que la agarro al vuelo- ¡a la ladrona, me están robando!  
-¿que?-dijo mirando al tendero, y después de entenderlo, a la verdura-¿¡QUEE?!  
los hombres se acercaron corriendo y fue cuando la niña echo a correr. "maldito bastardo,que tonta he sido" pensó ahora corriendo. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo cuando uno de ellos la agarró. La levanto del suelo y sonrío.  
-niña, ¡fuiste tu la que robaste la verdura?  
-No, aquel hombre me estafo  
-sabes que robar tiene sus consecuencias, danos el dinero de lo que robaste y asunto arreglado  
-No tengo, se quedo con todo el dinero que llevaba encima-admitió con el ceño fruncido  
-Esta bien, entonces deberemos castigarte, te cortaremos las manos.  
"no utilices Nen, llamarías demasiado la atención, puedes con esto tipos sin tener que apoyarte en G" se dijo así misma convencida.

en otra parte de la plaza...

Un chico con el pelo negro se detenía en los puestos, observando lo que vendían, mientras un peliblanco estaba cada vez más enojado con la actitud de su amigo.  
-¡Oye,Gon, deja de saltar de aquí para allá, me pones nervioso!-le dijo agarrándole de la chaqueta.  
-Lo siento, Killua- oyó el escándalo del otro lado de la plaza y la observo-oye,¿que ocurre allí?  
-No se, en fin, vamonos-dijo mientras Gon corría en dirección al escándalo-¡Oye, Gon!  
El peliblanco salió corriendo en pos de su amigo y observo a unos hombres que forcejeaban con alguien. impulsado por Gon intentaron ayudarles cuando recibió un golpe que lo mando de cabeza al suelo, no lo había visto venir,para nada...


	2. si te acercas lo lamentarás

_**Pov Lucy**_

No pensé que sería para tanto, pero finalmente me estoy enfrentando a diez tiparracos el doble de grandes que yo,bueno eso tampoco es tan raro. Uno me ha agarrado de la pierna, maldita sea, ojala se corte las uñas después de la pelea,seguro e ha dejado una marca. Me han agarrado, es imposible que escape sin utilizar Nen, sera un simple puñetazo de nada,lo juro,uno solo.  
Lancé el puñetazo cuando sentí a otro que se acercaba hacia mí, y entonces fue cuando me soltaron y lucharon por agarrarme, de golpe sentí un aura poderosa a mi espalda, mi cuerpo entero se sacudió al percibir ese aura, mi mente no podía pensar, tan solo me gire concentrando el Nen en el puño y le golpee,cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que al que había golpeado era un niño de más o menos mi edad, con un curioso pelo blanco, me arrodille a su lado, y comprobé asombrada que no había sufrido daño alguno, pero cuando recuperó la conciencia me miró atónito.

_**Pov Killua**_

¿Fue Gon quién me golpeo? pensó observando a su amigo que le ayudaba a levantarse, cuando parpadeo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica,una chica realmente parecida a su amigo. Instintivamente se soltó y la miro con odio.

-¡¿Fuiste tu quien me golpeaste?!-dijo furioso

...

era ya un poco tarde en los callejones de una pequeña ciudad, se armaba un gran lió, era una pelea callejera entre... dos niños. Ahora me pregunto a mi mismo, "¿como mierda termine de una misión importante, a resolver una pelea de niños?"  
Una hora antes...

Me llamo Maiku, tengo 17 años y soy hunter cazarecompensas desde que termine el examen de cazador no he tenido ninguna misión interesante. Ese día estaba yo aburrido, esperando a que pasara algo interesante en mi vida, cuando ella me llamo, era mi contratista, "tal vez me tenga una misión importante" pensé.

-¿hola?-conteste mientras me levantaba.

-¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que no te llamara a menos que fuera una misión de verdad?-dijo la chica algo emocionada mientras yo me moría de emoción  
-¡si! ¡tienes algo!-ella se rio y dijo.

-que ánimos tienes ahora, si, tengo algo ofrecen una recompensa muy grande por la captura de un grupo traficante de una droga llamada Sen-la chica sonaba muy seria y la misión sonaba muy interesante así que acepte

-¿entonces que debo hacer a quien debo encontrar?- dije mientras me moría de la emoción.

-la persona que ofrece el dinero no le importa que sea vivo muerto solo quiere que le entregues al líder de este grupo; los llaman _death wolf_ y el líder es conocido como Nalu-yo me quede un poco impactado por la forma en que lo dijo.

"¿serán tan peligrosos?" pensé entonces ella dijo- una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás, estos tipos son muy peligrosos en especial el líder, dicen que tiene una técnica de nen impresionante, así que te pregunto ¿estas seguro que aceptas?

me quede en silencio un rato, pero ese tal Nalu es tan bueno, y esta misión era la ocasión más interesante que pasaba ahora por mi vida

- ¡jah! Acepto, no me dan miedo esos tipos ademas siento curiosidad estoy emocionado, entonces ¿cuando empezamos guapa?-la muchacha se rió y me dijo todos los detalles al parecer este grupo se encontraba ahora en un pequeño pueblo del norte, así que prepare mis cosas, comí, me despedí de mi jefa y me deseo suerte,y ahora me dirijo hacia el pueblo ese, capturar a los _death wolf_, interesante.

Con mis contactos logre llegar al pueblo en menos de media hora, mientras caminaba por las calles de este pueblo investigaba en donde se podrán esconder estos tipos, pero a todos a los que les preguntaba parecían asustarse, se estaba haciendo tarde y ya me aburría, cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte.¡PAM!,era un nen impresionante,"¿sera este el nen de Nalu?"pensé. no era tan increíble después de todo, corrí por los callejones en busca de ese nen que sentía, entonces llegue ahi... y lo único que encontré fue eso.

...

- ¿estúpida para que me golpeaste?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO! además YO podía sola con esos tipos,¿para que te metes?, y encima de todo usaste nen ahora ya llamaste la atención-dijo ella cabreada

-¿¡QUE QUERÍAS,QUE RECIBIESE TU PUÑETAZO CON UNA SONRISA?!-dijo el chico señalandola

-¡PUES AL MENOS ASÍ HABRÍAS CERRADO LA BOCA,BOCAZAS!-le dijo ella

-ya, tranquilos los dos, por favor-dijo Gon cada vez más asustado por verse en medio de todo esto

-no,Gon,déjame hacer algo con esta tipa-dijo el niño serio

-atrévete, canoso del demonio, y de la paliza que te doy no te reconocen ni en tu casa

Unos niños peleándose,eso es todo...¿pero ese nen en serio era de ese enano? no me lo podía creer, esos niños se veían divertidos, tan enfrascados en su discusión que no prestaron atención a lo que había a su alrededor,había otros tipos grandes, pero estaban mal parados, "¿entonces esos dos pudieron contra esos?" francamente,increíble...

-¿¡QUE ME LLAMASTE?! ¡GON,YO LA MATÓ!

-¡NO TIENES LO QUE HACE FALTA,VIEJO!


End file.
